


Gentian

by elysiumwaits



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Secret Admirer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: Kasumi's secret admirer is not so secret.
Relationships: Kasumi/Lisette (Trio of Towns)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Gentian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).



> Written as a quick treat! Just a little one, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> It's been a while since I've played, so please forgive any mistakes. Gotta love that wiki, though, it's a lifesaver.

There is a gentian on Kasumi's desk. 

It's the third one this week, and she purses her lips as she reads the card. Then, she places it in the vase with the other two, alongside the snowdrops that appeared earlier this week after the blue roses had begun to wilt despite Kasumi's care. It's a lovely mix of blue and white, draws her eye and makes her smile to herself. It is, however, getting out of hand, she thinks, and she finds herself drawn to the flowers even as she teaches. It's distracting and makes her impatient, she knows, and the children notice. 

So at the end of the day, Kasumi takes the bouquet that has been created over the days with her when she goes. She doesn't go through the gates to Tsuyukasa, though, instead going into Westown. It doesn't snow on this side of the cliffs, at least, even if the wind is still biting cold. It's a long walk up the winding path to the actual town, and Kasumi shifts the bouquet that she carefully wrapped so that the petals of the flowers don't get battered by the wind.

Thousand Bouquets is closed on Tuesdays, Kasumi knows, but the door is unlocked. She lets herself in, steps out of the wind with a little jingle of the bell above the door, and stops just inside as the door softly closes behind her with another little jingle. Her hair is a little windswept, and she takes a moment to brush a longer strand behind her ear as she looks around.

"Hello, howdy! I'm back here!" Lisette calls from the back of the shop. She's at her work table, then, and probably has no idea who's come in. Kasumi doesn't usually make the trip on the days that she teaches, after all, so Lisette wouldn't be expecting her. 

As she walks to the back of the shop, as quiet as ever, Kasumi looks at the flowers that Lisette has harvested. She loves them, loves to be here in the shop and in Lisette's apartment because it's always vibrant despite whatever happens to be going on outside. Colors burst from vases all around, half-finished bouquets and potted plants, from the pastels of spring to bright blooms of summer to the deep reds of fall. Right now, she's surrounded by blues and whites - gentians, snowdrops, and blue roses.

Lisette looks up when Kasumi finally gets to the work table. "You're not as subtle as you think are," Kasumi says, and carefully unwraps the bouquet to arrange the flowers gently into one of the many empty vases nearby. 

It's a moment before Lisette speaks, hands stilling where she had been working on trimming a small potted plant. "I wasn't really trying to be subtle," she says, softly. When Kasumi looks up from the flowers, she's greeted by Lisette's softly sunny smile and the faint blush across her cheeks. "I thought you'd figure it out quick enough, but I'd already signed the first card as your secret admirer. Just made sense to carry on that way, I suppose."

"I wasn't sure what your intentions were," Kasumi replies. She abandons the flowers in the vase - after all, Lisette's the florist, not her. It's only a step to where Lisette's still seated on her stool, so Kasumi digs up her courage and steps close, brings a hand up to brush her thumb across the pink of Lisette's cheeks. "And I hope I've gotten the right message." 

That blush isn't so faint anymore, quickly turning a delicate red. "I hope I've sent the right message," Lisette finally says. "I... I know you love gentians, but the snowdrops looked so lovely with them that I couldn't resist." She pauses, lifts her chin and looks up at Kasumi expectantly. " _Have_ I sent the right message, Kasumi?"

"Yes." Kasumi smiles, soft and endlessly endeared, and leans in to kiss Lisette for the first time.


End file.
